


Wired Autocomplete Interview: Tony Stark & Steve Rogers (Feat. Peter Stark-Rogers)

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Interviews, M/M, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, WIRED autocomplete interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Avengers Tony Stark and Steve Rogers do an Wired Autocomplete Interview with Peter as a co-Star.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Wired Autocomplete Interview: Tony Stark & Steve Rogers (Feat. Peter Stark-Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wired Autocomplete Interview with Captain Winterman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481496) by [RavenpuffWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites). 



> I read this story and had to rewrite it in my own version!

Tony and Steve sit down on the two stools in the center of the white sheet on the floor with the equally as white backdrop behind them. Tony readjusts his beige suit jacket as the camera starts recording. Steve murmurs something in a soft voice to someone off camera just as the director calls out “Action!”

“Hello,” Tony sang in a sing-song voice. “You know who I am and this is the American popsicle who is also my husband,” he clapped a hand down on Steve’s knee.

Steve lets out a sigh. “And this is a wired.”

“Autocomplete,” Tony chirps.

“Interview,” Steve deadpans.

“Where we answer your burning questions,” Tony says with a smile with a swing of his arm towards his chest that made him look like a pirate.

The screen cuts to white for a second then reappears with Steve holding a foam board. It looks like a search engine from google with the name “Tony Stark” in the search bar at the top. There were six questions covered in thin sticky white strips on paper on the rest of the board. 

“Alrighty, first question!” Tony rubbed his hands up and down in his slacks, excited to start.

Steve smiled, just as excited, and pulled the first strip off.

“Is-“

“Is-“ Steve looked at Tony as they both spoke. “I’m supposed to ask the questions and you’re supposed to answer.” He shook his head and muttered. Tony looked at the camera with a deadpan face and shook his head as Steve peeled off the first strip. 

“Is Tony Stark really that rich?” 

Steve burst out laughing, throwing his head back and grabbing his left pec while Tony looked absolutely flabbergasted. 

“YES!” Tony exclaimed as Steve shook his head in the background making a slashing motion across his throat with his hand. Tony caught him at the last second and shot him a death glare. Tony looked back at the camera. “Yes, I am that rich.”

“Moving on!” Steve suddenly cheered and pulled the next strip with a flourish. “Is Tony Stark older than Captain America?”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh as Steve looked offended, looking at the camera with his signature disapproving Captain America eyebrow raise. 

”Why thank you for saying that,” Tony smiled. “I am older than him.”

“No,” Steve said sternly. “I was frozen for 70 years. I am 97 and Tony is a baby at 46.”

Tony sighed in a dramatic fashion. “Yeah, he’s right. But it’s only because I have a thing for grandpa di-”

“Don’t!” Steve ordered before Tony had a chance to finish. “Does Tony Stark fly everywhere?”

“W-What?!” Tony sputtered. He had to raise his voice over Steve’s snickers. “What kind of questions are these? And no I don’t fly everywhere,” Tony said with all the sass he could muster.

“And you have the speeding tickets to prove it,” Steve sang in a teasing tone. 

“And I have the money to pay for them,” Tony said with a pointed look at the camera. 

“How long have Tony Stark and Steven Rogers been married?”

“Three years and it’s Steve not Steven.”

Steve nodded his head once at the firm statement from Tony and pulled the five strip. He shot Tony a quick glance before reading the next question out loud. “Are Tony Stark and the Winter Soldier friends?”

“Are we’s friends?” Tony asked in a confused tone. “Are? I don’t think that’s proper grammar. I think it’s supposed to be IS and yes Bucky and I is friends,” Tony said firmly. “Isn’t that right Petey bird?”

The camera takes a moment to pan to the left side and towards the floor where a 1 1/2 year old curly haired Peter was playing with a travel sized set of play blocks. 

Peter looked up. “Un’le But’ty,” he chirped. He looked towards the door where he had last seen his uncle leave through. He looked back at his daddies with a pout when he didn’t see his favorite uncle. 

Tony gasped with an excited nod. “Not yet buddy, but almost. And then ice cream remember,” he tried to sound excited for his boy’s sake. This interview was approaching on his nap time.   
  


********

The screen cuts once again to white and reappears a second later with Steve holding Peter and Tony holding a foam board just like the first one, only this one had the name “Steve Rogers” in the search bar. 

Tony laughed devilishly as he tore off the first strip and read the question. “Can Steve Rogers drive?”

“What?!” Steve exclaimed a bit too loud that it made a sleepy Peter startle. “Sorry baby,” Steve cooed softly as he gave the top of Peter’s head a light kiss. Everyone behind the camera couldn't help but coo as Peter gave a big sigh as he melted back into his Papa’s chest, clutching his stuffed bunny. “Yes,” Steve said with a huff. “I can drive. What is with all of these driving questions. We’re normal people, normal people who can drive very well thank you very much.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” Tony muttered with a grin which turned into a groan when Steve punched him on the shoulder. Tony rubbed his wounded shoulder, and ego, for a moment before pulling the next strip. “How did Steve Rogers and Tony Stark meet?”

Steve looked at the camera. “We met as “partners” on Nick Fury’s Shield’s team. And-”

“We found out that Shield was a front for Hydra so that was a bust,” Tony interrupted with sarcasm. 

“So after finding Bucky and fighting Ultron-”

“My fault,” Tony interjected again. 

“We decided to settle down and adopt this cutie right here,” Steve smiled down at Peter and bounced him a couple of times. 

“What about Wanda and Pietro?” Someone asked from behind the camera. 

“We adopted them too,” Tony smiled as Steve nodded in agreement. 

“Are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes friends?” Tony asked as he pulled off the third tab. 

“Yes!” Steve said with a disbelief shake of his head. “We all had dinner last time at the Stark Tower.” He threw up his hand. “Bucky was my best friend 70 years ago and when Hydra controlled his mind, Tony and Bruce fixed that and we are _ALL_ best friends.” 

“How old is Steve Rogers?” Tony said, trying to keep a straight face. 

“97. Next,” Steve said. 

“Last question,” Tony said as he slowly peeled the strip off to create suspense. “How long have Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had Peter Stark? See my name,” Tony pointed to his own chest as he nodded at Steve and then pointed at a lightly dozing Peter. 

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “We have had Peter for 1 year as in one month ago. He was 5 months when we got him when his parents and aunt died in a horrible car accident.”

“We did everything we could do to save our friends Richard and Mary Parker, but it was too late,” Tony took over. “But with that in mind, we plan on giving Peter the best life.”

Peter chose that moment to stir and make eye contact with his Daddy and held out his little hand to him. “Daddee?”

Tony leaned in close to Peter and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Hi baby,” he whispered. 

********

The camera blink as there was a clapperboard in front of the Stark-Rogers family just as Tony pointed at the camera. “That won’t be in the video, will it? Delete that.”

“Stop,” Steve said as he pulled on his husband’s suit jacket. 

“Ok,” Tony hummed and gave Steve a light kiss on the lips. 

***Camera cuts out***


End file.
